Etheria Campaign Log
The Ongoing Saga of Adventure in Lorrimoss Calendar The date at this week's start is the First Waterday of the Moon of Hope Weekly Campaign Summary Week 1 It was Waterday the 4th of The Moon of Hope when two new arrivals passed through Newgate into the metropolis of Lorromoss, and it was a fortunate incident all round that caused Ulric to spurn the request of one of the cities honourable beggars, who slapped one of his mules; the poor beast, upon bolting, dragging Ulric and Bernard along in the wagon, forcing some local watchment to intervene and prevent injury to anyone, bar one unfortunate man in the stocks, who will be hobbling for some weeks to come. Constable Jackson interviewed the new arrrivals and suggeted they adjourn to the Cock and Key tavern. This would enable them to buy him a drink for his troubles, and for the contsable to familiraise himself with some new residents within his ward. The tavern was busy with some apprentices enjoying a day off, and another new arrival, enjoying a quiet drink in the corner. Jackson got to know the new arrivals, and also the stranger in the corner who was keen to demonstarte the sport of fencing. This lead to a lively spectacle in the Cock and Key yard, where two opponents, Ulric and Deblow Thorngood Fellows faced each other with drawn sticks, and kept the crowds entertained until their sport was interrupted by two pairs of apprentices doing piggy-back jousting. It was shortly after this that Jackson proposed an evening's gainful employment with for the trio; the proposal is for them to accompany him to deal with excaped inmates from the Old Graveyard (again). Accordingly that evening they hired a ketch and travelled down the Cho river, beaching upstream from the burial ground in thick fog, they initially came to the aid of a pair of peasant farmers, who were rescuing a pig from a zombie. After flailing around in the fog for a while, the creature was subdued, and the locals informed them that there were odd goins-on up at the cemetary. The party proceeded with caution, initially fearing to enter the perimeter, but eventually investigated a strangely frosty cript, where Bernard was grabbed by a Frost Wight, the beast sapped his vital spirit, but was beaten off by a swipe from his enchanted service weapon. Despite a frosty reception, the party managed to drive off the wight, and press on up the hill, where they found a phantasmemorial attemting to instill some soldielrly discipline into some more zombies. After a masterly distraction by Deblow, who managed to get the zombies to chase him around some crypts, the party set upon the phantasmemorial, and Bernard delivered the severing blow, enabling the ghost to depart. Week 2 On examining their handiwork, it seemed that they had a pile of recently deceeased sailors on their hands, with no obvious reason for hteir presence. The party decided that it would be prudent to explore the surroundings and proceeded to a small shrine with a collapsed dome roof. This shrine appeared to have a crypt, which Jackson thought deserved further investigation. The group prepared their lanterns and decended down the stairs, where Bernards eagle eye picked up a series of footprints. There were also signs of passage and activity in the crypt, and Bernard picked out the distict traces of a prolonged bout of combat between a goblin and a human, after which the goblin ran up the stairs and the human fell wounded. The group gradually explored the warren of underground tombs, which appeared to belong to the Betrade familly. The warren was empty of life, but showed signs of recent activity; tunnels had been recnetly excavated to make areas more accesible, and one very old crypt had recently been used as a laboratory or distillery. There was also evidence of running battles throughout the complex, with much distruction in the laboratory area, and several corpses of priests, and some charred bodies - one human & one goblin. There were further signs of habitation, but also evidence that the area had either been pillaged, or cleared of evidence. Week 3 It had been a long night, and it was far from over. It was cold and foggy and there was a pile of broken zombies to deal with, and that Frost Wight was still lurking somewhere. Leaving two of their party at the grave yard, Constable Jackson, Ulric and Deblow arranged for the bodies of the zombies to be delt with and then walked back to the East Side watch house. On the way fire and smoke was seen rising from the library of beasts. Though suffering from the effects of their previous encounter with the Frost Wight, the 3 heros did destroy a fire elemental and also chase 3 ruffians from the place. Unfortunately certain books were stolen. A peaceful night at the watch house was unfortunately marred by a certain unpleasantness the following morning when an over jealous watchman (over due for retirement I'm sure) kept Ulric and Deblow locked in the cells. This did not go down too well, and Deblow managed to contact his Lawyer. This comsumate Barrister maanged to secure his release for both the cells and any likelyhood of prosecution, as well as engineering a reconciliation with the aforementioned constable. It was decided to retire to the Cock and Key for the evening meal, but this was interrupted by strange events... Week 4 'Alarums and Excurshuns!' as watchmen ran howling up the road, with a billowing fog of darkness hot on their heels. The curfew bells fall silent, and Signaller of the Wallguard sound their reeded horns. A balck mist eveloped all and fell beasts lurked within! The party sallied forth to see what was afoot, only to find unnatural creatures rampaging the streets and seizing propety and persons with equal vigour. Hideous monsters prowled, unholy amalgams of man and beast, along wiht human and goblin accomplices bearing strange weopons and apparel. Undaunted Jolus lead the conterattack, ably backed by the dowty constable and Deblow, who with dearing-do assauled the enemy. The other wathcmen were content to observe their leaders, and deffend the 'fall-back' position. A hulking maggot-monster was devoouring good citizens, protected by a small gaurd of Footsoldiers,and these felt the parties' wrath. The frontal assault was lead by Jolus and Jackson, whilst Deblow conducted a single-man sally on the enemy flank; ducking into a yard he flamed a hedgehog-man with a Fire-tube, and entered a house, dashing to the first floor window, he leapt ontot he maggot-monster's back and ran the fell beast through. Meanwhile, Jackson and Jolus were emgaged in a sparring match with the Footsoldiers; their leader seemed distainful of a fight, and was contented to let his lackeys show their mettle, or lack thereof; he even contemtuosly annihilated one of his underperforming men, with a blast of metamorphosing filth.